Soul Evans
Soul Evans, also known as Soul Eater, is a Demon Weapon who was born into a family of famous musicians, and the main male protagonist of Soul Eater. After discovering his weapon abilities, Soul joined DWMA where he partnered with the Scythe-Meister, Maka Albarn. Soul later became a student in the E.A.T. Class where he became known as the "Demon Scythe." He nearly became a Death Scythe after he and Maka collected 99 Kishin souls but failed to capture a witch's soul, requiring him to start over with his task. Statistics *'Name': Soul Evans, Soul Eater *'Origin': Soul Eater *'Gender': Male *'Age': 14-15 *'Birthday': August 12 *'Classification': Demon Weapon *'Height': 167 cm (5'4") *'Weight': 51 kg (112 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light Tan *'Eye Color': Red *'Hair Color': White *'Relatives': Unknown *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Demon Weapon Physiology *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Soul Resonance *'Voice Actor': Kōki Uchiyama Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level, higher with Soul Resonance *'Speed': Supersonic with Hypersonic+ Combat and Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Class 1 *'Striking Strength': Class GJ+, higher with Soul Resonance *'Durability': Multi-City Block level, higher with Soul Resonance *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Extended Melee Range *'Intelligence': Low Average outside of combat, Gifted in combat Appearance Soul has white hair swept to one side and red eyes. He is known for his heavily exaggerated facial expressions and pointed teeth. He naturally has a lazy, droopy, and somewhat uninterested expression on his face. He also has a large scar going diagonally down his torso from the left shoulder to the right waist after Ragnarok sliced his chest. His soul is light blue with the top resembling his hair and is also the Soul Eater series logo. Soul's attire consists of a black hairband, a black leather jacket over an orange T-shirt with the logo on his original sweatband emblazoned on the left breast, a pair of light brown pants and red and white sneakers. Personality Soul is serious, cool-headed, aloof and a bit laid-back, being the exact opposite of the level-headed and mature Maka. He sometimes expresses how he feels about some situations by either claiming that something is 'cool' or 'not cool'. He has a unique love for eating souls that seems to not be shared by many of the other Weapons, drooling quite frequently when his next meal is nearby. He also seems to be a glutton towards food in general. Soul also has a strong weakness towards overdeveloped women, as he bursts into a nosebleed without fail every time he sees Blair naked, contradicting his so-called "cool" way of dealing with things. He is also quick-thinking and cunning, being able to figure out a plan or a strategy rather quickly. He is remarkably calm and composed no matter how dire the situation is and has impressively deep insight on various situations and people. He is often seen noticing important points no one else had thought of. This goes hand-in-hand with his acute sense and judgment, which is well-respected by his peers. He shows more awareness and understanding towards people, up until the point that he even lectures some of the other characters when they are too stubborn to see some situations clearly. However, he sometimes thinks it best to leave people to figure things out on their own. He does not waste his words and is often blunt and sometimes short with people, but what he says is mostly to the point. He is also not as trusting as others, showing immediate hostility to anyone who he considers as suspicious, and his deductions are mostly correct. Once he considers someone as an enemy, he sticks to this opinion until it is proven wrong. Since he is infected by the Black Blood, he runs the risk of being overcome by Madness. Because of Soul's constant grapple with the Black Blood and Little Demon inside his soul, he has a good degree of self-control, and he rarely gives in to his emotions. He has demonstrated extremely strong willpower, being able to hold onto both his and Maka's sanity whilst using the Black Blood against Crona. He still has a compassionate side, proving to be a good, loyal friend to others, and is still willing to do anything he can to protect Maka. He always tends to think things through before doing certain actions. Although this makes him more aware of things that some people cannot see, it sometimes hinders him as he often ends up doubting and hesitating at crucial moments, thereby making him become very indecisive when a decision has to be made quickly. Little Demon once mocked him, saying that the path he follows is only one that he has come across through process of elimination, thus he has no true conviction of his own, and is always running away. Having come from a family of musicians, Soul also has a great talent for playing the piano. Maka reveals that when they first met, he performed a dark song for her. Apart from this one act, however, he appears reluctant to play in front of other people because he "doesn't know what he’s capable of." He retains a deep love for music, however, and seems to show enthusiasm in regards to it. Memories of his past still affect him emotionally, so much so that he prefers to forget them entirely. Nevertheless, having grown up in a rather upper-class household he retains many mannerly skills, such as ballroom dancing. He also appears to have an excellent taste for music, personally enjoying jazz, and has a distinctive eye for architecture; he claims Blair’s pumpkin house to be ‘cool’ and later states that he likes Gothic designs when he sees Santa Maria Novella Basilica. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Noise Cancelling: Generally speaking, this ability allows Soul to transmit Soul Wavelengths like sound, at first requiring the piano in the Black Room to do so. This has a variety of affects, such as paralyzing a foe by slowing down their Soul Wavelength, transmitting Madness, or controlling enemy attacks. *'Sound Shock': An offensive technique used by Soul Eater Evans, whilst he has succumbed to the dormant madness that habitually resides within him. Attack itself relies upon the principle of utilizing sound waves to propagate madness throughout the immediate vicinity, albeit taken to such extremes that these waves actually solidify into various individual and compacted notes, which demonstrate distinctive eye-like structures, are are capable to deal significant amount of damage. Demon Weapon Physiology: Relationships *Maka Albarn *Black☆Star *Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Death the Kid *Liz and Patty Thompson *Shino Kurohana *Spike Clayborne *Crona Makenshi *Ragnarok *Blair *Spirit Albarn *Little Ogre *Medusa Gorgon *Monkey D. Luffy *Naruto Uzumaki *Ichigo Kurosaki *Sorey *Izuku Midoriya Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Weapon Category:Evans Family Category:One-Star Weapon Category:EAT Class Category:DWMA Student Category:Soul Eater Characters Category:Acts of Hope